iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Qoren Sand
Bio: Qoren was born to Oberyn Martell and an unknown mother on 373 AC. Rumor is that the mother was an Uller bastard girl that Oberyn had a liking for. Like most bastards of Dorne, Qoren was treated with love and affection, with little regard for his lack of a noble mother. He was given the benefits of nobility but at a young age his scholarly learning ground to a halt. Qoren would get the letters turned around backwards in his head and could not keep up with the other children. This frustrated the proud boy and despite his father’s persistence that he overcomes this affliction, he ignores his lessons and turned to his true love, combat. When other children would taunt Qoren’s lack of reading ability he would resort to violence; proving to be a quick adept at fighting. He started training early in life, honing his skills for combat. He could make use of most any weapon given to him by the master-at-arms, but eventually took up the spear as his weapons of choice. The young bastard was prone to all sorts of rebellious mayhem, which often resulted in duels with men and some women twice his age and size. With a fighting spirit Qoren relished these one -on-one duels and garnered both reputation and skill in the art. Many proved to be deadly which further soured most in Dorne on the bastard of Martell. The year before the outbreak of the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Prince Oberyn exiled his bastard son from his lands. There are many whispers for the reasons why, some say he sold prisoners into slavery, others say Qoren slept with Banner lords wife, others still say it was something more sinister that the Prince covered up to spare the child. Whatever the reason Qoren took banishment in stride and traveled to Essos. Visiting many of the free cities, often burning bridges where he went and having to move to the next either out of necessity or boredom. He joined a mercenary company as a free agent of sorts and rides with them across the Disputed Lands, and other parts of Essos. He finally ended up in the fighting pits of Meereen, where he met his closest companion, Toks Beskha. Toks became sort of a manager for his fighting career and eventually the two found their way into the slave trade. The pair are partying in the Stepstones when Qoren hears about the imprisonment of his sister, Obara, and the death of his brother, Oberyn at the hands of their cousin, Justyn Dayne. Qoren then returns home incognito with Toks to avenge his family and is just arriving in Sunspear. Timeline: 373 AC – Qoren Sand is born. 377 AC – Qoren’s dyslexia is discovered; he starts fighting other children who tease him. 378 AC – Qoren begins to hone his martial adeptness and spear training. 380 AC – Qoren excels at one-on-one combat training. 386 AC – Qoren kills his first man in a duel. 389 AC – Qoren is exiled by Oberyn. 390 AC – Qoren begins traveling the free cites. 393 AC – Qoren starts riding with mercenary companies in the Disputed Lands. 396 AC – Starts pit fighting in Meereen; meets Toks Beskha. 399 AC – Comes home hearing about the death of his brother and the state of his homeland.